DND: The Rogue
by SenderPenkeeper74
Summary: The story of the Tiefling Rogue, and his band of allies


Hey guys! I know I haven't been posting lately, and the way things are going I might not post for a while. School stuff, and a lot of it. Anyway, lately i've been getting into Dungeons and Dragons, and it's just amazing! So I've decided to write them down as my own story. My character is a Tiefling Rogue at the age of sixteen, and he's quite the sarcastic one. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy and suscribe if you want more!

* * *

I woke up, opening my eyes to the harsh glare of the sun. Flinching, I turned over, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Are you Corvus?" The voice made me jump. Through instinct, I grabbed one of my daggers and leapt out of bed, my tail flicking behind me.

"Ah, my apologies. I did not mean to startle you. I have a letter from Gehrman, he requests your service." The man said, holding a hand out with a letter. "You are Corvus, yes? Leader of Talonclaw?"

"Ex." I grunted, dropping my hand slightly. He did not seem to have ill intent.

"Well Gehrman requests your service, if you are up to the task of course. The information is written in this letter." I took it from his hand, and opened it. Inside were instructions for a delivery, directions to a location, and the reward for doing so. One part, however, was bled out, as if written in a rush. An entire section was ineligible.

"Must have been desperate." I asked. "Now this leads me to my second question: how did you get in here?" I looked up but the messenger was gone.

"Well." I muttered. My decision was already made. This city was nothing more to me than a playground, and I had just found my excuse to leave.

-Later-

The caravan was set up in white tents ranging from all sizes. I was weary from a day's travel, so I decided to check the place out. I walked around, my hood pulled over my horns and my tail tucked into my clothing. It was my first time out of the city, and I didn't know how Tiefling's were treated out here.

I first learned of my heritage when I left the orphanage. My first nickname was the Wraith, since my skin was pale. Others considered it rare, saying how a Tiefling's skin was supposed to be red or black. My hair was a dull white, yet my skin resembled that of a human's or elf's.

I stopped at a piece of paper nailed to the side of a tent. They were hosting an event later tonight, a Manticore against a Hydra. I recalled reading some books of those two. I have never seen a monster, but they were often mentioned by visiting adventurers in my city. A hydra could regrow two heads for each one lost. I remember one saying that without fire, only way to kill it is to aim for it's body. A manticore, however, was elusive to my memories. I could only see it as a cat.

I shrugged and left, until I saw a strange sight. An Elf stood with an enormous reptilian man and a halfling. I knew what he was because they were common in cities. They were asking directions to someone's house.

"Ah! You are looking for Gehrman?" The shopkeeper asked as the dragonborn nodded.

"Excuse me." I said loudly as they turned. The overgrown lizard was a pale white, like me, and hissed at the sound of my voice. The halfling eyed me as the elf interrogated the shopkeeper. The Dragonborn, however, moved to speak.

"What do you want?"

"You mentioned Gehrman, and I have a letter from him. I was wondering if you knew him."

"We received letters a few days ago asking for a delivery job." The elf said.

"You mean this letter?" I said, pulling my own out from my bag. Together, the four of us compared notes. They were the exact same. I looked at theirs and read over the area I could not originally read. There, it entailed that he had hired several other adventurers, three of those present before me, and that we all had the same assignment.

"Well." I said, disappointed. I was hoping to get some sort of reward for this. "Why don't we go find him together? I'm sure you're tired." With that, we walked off. Following the directions and asking the traveling folk. Eventually, we came across a wooden cabin, set low to the ground and embedded in a tiny hill.

"What now?" The dragonborn, whom they called Richard asked,

"We knock." I walked past the trio and rapped my fist against the door.

"Subtle." The elf said.

"Housekeeping!" I yelled in a shrill voice.

"Gehrman hired him?" The halfling said, doubt in his voice. I was about to respond when the door opened. A man stood there frozen, looking over me, the elf and the Dragonborn. He looked at the halfling.

"Might I help you gentle...men?" He asked. I held up the letter, as did the others.

"Ah, you are the adventurers my brother sent! Yes, he told me of the... four of you." He said, staring at me in particular. I got the feeling I wasn't supposed to be here. "Well, come in come in!" We followed him in, Richard ducking as he entered through the doorway. I looked over the room in an instant. Simple furniture, finely placed.

If I were back in my gang, raiding this place would have made us rich. Well, richer.

"My name is Ludwig, but I trust you already knew that." He said.

I didn't.

He set the box down and then turned to face us.

"Well, my many thanks for delivering this box. I trust you will stay in town for a while longer? I heard of an interesting bout between a Hydra and Manticore."

"So did we." Fenrir said. "Who wants to bet the Hydra will win?"

"I'll bet a gold piece on the manticore." I said.

"I'll take those odds. Oh, are those daggers?" Fenrir asked.

"Yeah?"

"Mind a trade?"

"Later."

"I guess that's a yes. We will be staying." Said Popitrius.

"Splendid! You might as well explore the entire caravan until the fight begins. I hear they have some pretty neat shops around. Get yourself some new gear!" Ludwig proclaimed, handing us five gold each.

"Huh. I guess we will. What do you three say?"

"let's go." I sighed, already leaving the shop.

"See you all soon!" Ludwig yelled as we walked more towards the caravan.

The tents were set in loose patterns, and we walked around, ignoring how the people eyed us. I remember an old friend who used to be nomadic.

He was absolutely insane.

As I entered a shop with Fenrir, the elf eyed a longbow mounted on a wall. His eyes nearly flew out of his head as he stared at it. The shopkeeper glanced up and yawned.

"How much for it?" Fenrir asked, gesturing at the bow.

"That? Good eye. It's fifty gold pieces."

Even I flinched at the price. I didn't know much about ranged weapons, but that seemed too high.

"Wanna help out?" Fenrir looked to me.

"I couldn't have given you that amount even if I worked all my life." I muttered. The old me started to come back. "Oí, that really the price for it?"

The shopkeeper glared at me. "It was crafted by an imperial elf. If anything, it should cost more."

"How you expect to make any profit if you price these things for nobles?" I asked, stepping forward. Back in the city, this always worked.

"Because this far out of the city nobles are most common." He said, leaning forward. It was just the sign I needed.

"How's this for a pricing?" I pulled out my rapier and one of my daggers, putting the blade to his neck and the rapier's tip to his throat.

"Well, how about we bargain?" I said, a rasp coming to my voice.

"Saints Corvus!" Fenrir exclaimed, just as a guard walked in.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" He yelled, pulling out his rifle and pointing it to my back. Crap.

"I think this man in trying to con us." I said slowly, not moving. Fenrir pointed to the boy, and the man looked it over.

"Elven made." He grunted. "Fifty pieces? Fair price."

"What." I glared at the man, then sheathed my weapons. "Tch, whatever." I said, turning around.

"Please leave my shop." The man behind the counter said, but I was already leaving with Fenrir following just behind me.

We stepped out and I immediately split from him, not bothering to see his reaction.

"What the hell was that?!" Fenrir yelled.

"I didn't think he was brave!" I threw my hands up.

"What did you think he was?" Honestly, from where I come from, shopkeepers are usually cowardly where I come from. You know, fear of being robbed."

"Mm." Fenrir grunted. He looked back at the shop, the gears turning behind his eyes. "I'll be right back." And with that, he left.

Not knowing what else to do, I walked around other shops, walking into a tent filled with weapons.

"Howdy." Said the shopkeeper. I nodded to him. "Looking for something?"

"Got anything exotic?"

"Ah, well..." The shopkeeper tilted his head to look at the board.

"Is that a khopesh?" I eyed the sword, it's sickle shaped curve was elegant, and it gleamed silver. The shopkeeper nodded, eyebrow raising.

"Aye, good eye."

"How much?" I asked.

"Ten gold pieces, if you will." I tilted my head, thinking. I had fifteen gold pieces with me now, it would be a shame not to use them.

"Deal." I said as we made the exchange. I left the shop hefting the strange blade. It was nearly unnatural, since the weight of the blade was entirely near the blade. I swung it a couple times, but it didn't change. I sheathed it, hoping to test it out later. I looked up to catch the eye of a woman, fair-haired and in a fancy dress. My eyes, however, were drawn to the amulet she was wearing. My old instincts kicked in, and as we passed, I automatically reached for the necklace. It was only after she flinched away that I realized that two things were wrong.

This trick only works when the piece trying to get snatched is in a spot where the victim wouldn't be able to feel. The second part is in a crowd.

As you can see, neither were factors.

"Are you trying to steal, young man?" She said, whirling around.

"Uh." I said, not knowing what to do. "No." I said, then took off, running back from where I came. Back outside the shop from the guy I tried to threaten. There, Richard and Popitrius were glaring at Fenrir. He stood tilted, as if his side hurt.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Fenrir here pissed on a guard, for whatever reason imaginable."

"Wait what?" I blanched.

"Well, not in this... Shape." He muttered.

"Shape?"

"He turned into a dog."

"A dog?"

"What are you a parrot?" Fenrir asked.

"Well apparently you're a dog so believe it." I snapped back.

"Getting late." Said Richard. "Wanna check out the fight?" Immediately, we all nodded, excited for the battle. I look towards a large, circus-like tent. I noticed two elven kids, a boy and a girl, sneaking around.

"Popitrius." I muttered, following the kids. The Halfling was just a step behind me as I saw the kids enter the tent through a small fold. I followed them inside.

The room seemed to be the back of a stage. Two large cages sat covered, and one was shaking and hissing. The kids were creeping closer and closer to the cage. It shook more violently as the boy, apparently trying to show the girl, lifted the cover.

Without thinking, I pulled a dagger and threw it towards the boy's feet. It bounced off the dirt. Both the kids whipped around, terrified. The cage only rattled more.

"Beat it." I said. The frightened elves turned and scampered off. I turned to Popitrius.

"You think these are the monsters?" I asked. He nodded as I went to retrieve my dagger. I stopped just in front of the cage. It sounded as if several creatures were hitting the door simultaneously. I bent down and picked up my dagger. That was when I heard a click-

-and I barely had time to duck as the cage's door flew right above my head. I looked inside the cage to see two pairs of eyes glaring at me

I dove to the side as the beast charged past me and Popitrius and past the tent. It's body was bulky and muscular, it's bulky arms sliding over the ground. It's large tail swept back and forth.

"Oh dear." I muttered, standing up. Me and Popitrius rushed outside to find Richard and Fenrir already engaging the monster. It's two heads were focused on both the elf and the Dragonborn. "Come on Popcorn!"

"It's Popitrius!" He said as I dashed forward. I pulled out my rapier, feeling the familiar weight in my hand, I raced toward the Hydra, jabbing the blade into it's side but missing. Instead, I pulled out a dagger and jabbed it into it's thigh.

"ha-ha!" I yelled in triumph, then looked up to see both it's heads turn to me.

"Yo!" I heard as a blast of light hit one of it's heads and exploded. "Yeah!"

I turned to see Popitrius, his hand outstretched. In front of the Hydra Fenrir stood back, a similar blast coming from his palm but missing the Hydra.

"You idiot!" I yelled, turning to run back. The one thing he didn't realize was the simplest rule of Hydras.

Cut off one head, two more will grow back.

I ran back as Richard inhaled sharply and moved as if he was going to roar, but instead of noise, frost shot out as it landed on it's legs, freezing it in place as two heads rose from the scorched neck. I was still running when I felt a shift in movement behind me. I turned, too late to move out of the way as the monstrosity bit down on my shoulder. I grunted, feeling the sharp teeth nearly reach my heart. It shook me slightly, then dropped me, turning to face my apparent allies. I looked to the elf and took off running, feeling hissing behind me. I sprinted faster, not bothering to turn around even as I felt a nick on my scarf. I rolled the moment I felt it, jumping back onto my feet next to Fenrir.

"Got anything to fix this?" I panted, flexing my injured shoulder. His eyes flicked to me and he laid a hand on it. Almost immediately, I felt the pain leave, and the gashes healed.

"Well that worked. What was that?"

"I just cured your wounds."

"Aw man. Hoping there was a prescription." I looked back to the monster as I noticed the vines wrapping around it's maws. "Tedious, isn't it!" I yelled as I charged. With my rapier, I aimed for one of it's eyes. As I approached, it shifted it's heads at the last minute, and the blade sailed by. However, while my dagger was on the other hand, I slashed it right across it's iris and pupil, gassing a scar from the front of it's eye to the back. I landed on his back and clung for dear life as it shook itself back and forth.

"hold on Corvus!" I heard Richard yell as he hefted his club, swinging upwards towards a head, missing, then swinging downwards towards it's body, right in the center of it's back. I heard, more felt, a sickening snap as it lurched, sinking lower to the ground. It seemed critically injured, however the last of the vines had dropped from it's three heads as another blast of light evaporated another head.

"Stop aiming for the bloody head!" I yelled as a total of four heads stared back at me. One of them shot towards it's right, and I looked to see the two kids from before-

-just as it sank it's teeth into the small boy's chest.

"No!" Richard yelled. My anger peaked, and I lifted my rapier growling.

With as much effort as I could, I drove the blade into it's body, my growl turning into a scream. All three heads turned towards me, but with my left hand I slashed two of them as they attempted to strike at me, the third dodging away just in time. I fixed my grip on my rapier, pulled it out of the body, and drove it in far enough that I felt the tip hit the ground.

With a last pained scream, the three heads collapsed. It didn't get back up.

"Thank... Fuck." I panted as I yanked the blade out and jumped off. Richard regarded me with a look I did not recognize. Popitrius and Fenrir ran to the fallen boy.

"Hand me a potion." Said Fenrir, kneeling down in front of him as Popitrius dropped a bottle of red liquid. He quickly poured the contents down the boy's mouth, and squeezed the muscles of his neck, attempting to force him to swallow. A few quiet seconds passed by before the boy spammed, coughing and wheezing.

"Damn, he made it." I said, relieved. The girl, his sister, whined with relief and hugged him. A woman ran up to the trio of elves.

"Thank the gods!" She yelled, lifting the boy with tears in her eyes as he sat up. "You saved him."

I hadn't noticed a crowd had gathered, and the sea of people gawking was parted by four guards, who made way for a funny looking dwarf.

"What the blazes happened here?!" He yelled. For such a short guy, his voice was pretty loud.

He reminded me of a chihuahua.

"Well, those two went in there," I said, pointing to the kids then to the tent, "Then that thing done pissed itself," I pointed to the Hydra, "So I gave it a little poke."

"We're not letting him talk anymore." Richard said to the elf and the halfling, who had walked up to us while I was talking. "You're little pet escaped. Busted itself out of the cage." Said Popitrius.

"Well, now that you just killed half the show, I have no entertainment to give to my citizens!" He yelled, throwing his hands up.

"I don't see how this is our fault." Fenrir said.

"Quiet! You four are going to pay dearly for this." He said as he looked at each at each and every one of us.

"You four will be fighting the Manticore in the arena."


End file.
